Newsies in 2007
by EaTMyShOrTs85
Summary: A rather weird version of the Newsies grown up in New York during 2007.They have families,jobs, and I thought it'd be interesting to write it. I hope you enjoy. Features Race,Jack,Spot,and Blink and a few surprise guests from movies th actors were in.
1. Chapter 1

yeah,dis is boredom. Me and a friend stayed up all night discussin' what each Newsie would be like in twenty years and if they lived in 2007. This is gunna be in a kind of semi-screenplay form. Because it's easier to understand in it's original form than in a story form.

Max (Spot's brother, yes he has a brother in this.): he becomes delusional and thinks he has to ride around in a motorized scooter. He lives with Spot and his wife, Blondie and their five kids,and refers to the kids as "speed bumps".

Spot: has five kids, he's also the leader of the Irish Mafia, which means all those years as the leader of Brooklyn paid off.

Race: has two kids and married to Bj Anderson,a girl he met at Sheepshead. Him and BJ fight constantly and their kids are out swindling people out of their money, everytime someone calls and Race answers BJ yelled "Who's dat?" and Race screams "YA MUDDAH!" and they start fighting. Race is a part of the Italian Mafia, he's a semi-hitman. Though they don't call on him that much,only for his connections to the Irish Mafia.

Jack: married to Sarah, their kid is still trying to figure out if his last name is Sullivan, Kelly, or Jacobs. He discovers he has feet when he's eleven,and Sarah has another on the way. He own's The World Newspaper now.

Kid Blink: married a woman named Marisol that he met and dated when he was just sixteen. They had two kids both of which are actually normal...sort of. He's a screenwriter for different t.v. shows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Spot walked in the door to hear Blondie yelling at Max.

"IF YOU RUN OVAH MY TOE WITH DAT GODFORSAKEN SCOOTER ONE MORE TIME..." Blondie yelled.

"QUIT YA GRIPIN' WOMAN!" Max yelled, hitting a wall, then backing up over the kitchen rug. "IT AIN'T GUNNA KILL YA IF I RUN OVAH YA FOOT!" he came across one of Spots kids, "GET OUTTA MY WAY ROAD KILL!" he chased the poor thing down the hallway.

Spot's second youngest, Gabriel, was running for his life.

"DON'T YOU CHASE MY KID!" Blondie said, grabbing the back of the scooter and trying to stop it, but getting dragged down the hallway instead.

"See?" Max said, running into a wall, "Dat's what yaz get fah holdin' on tah my blessed scootah!"

Gabriel busted into tears, screaming, "DADDY!" and running and hiding behind Spot's legs.

"Max how many times do I hafta tell you not ta chase my kids on dat ting? Look at dis! You made a five year old cry!" Spot said.

Blondie let go of the wheel chair and stood up. She went over to Spot and picked up a sobbing Gabriel. "It's okay honey. Don't cry," She said shushing him.

"scabbahs.."Max muttered,turning around and mowing over the family dog.

Gabriel had stopped crying by now. He looked at the dog on the floor and burst into tears again yelling "FLUFFY!"

"MAX!" Spot yelled, "DAT'S DA THIRD PET YOUSE KILLED DIS MONTH!"

Blondie tried to comfort Gabe.

Maniacal laughter came from Max's bedroom, then they heard a bump and Max curse.

The phone rang.

Spot ran back to see what Max had done now.

Blondie answered the phone, still trying to shush Gabe. "Hello?" she said exasperatedly.

"Blondie?" Race's voice said over the phone, "How ya doin'?"

Max had fallen off the scooter, that he'd rammed into the wall, he was laughing as he looked at the hole in the wall.

"Oh I'm good Racetrack how are you?" Blondie said, hearing a lot of cursing coming from the back room.

"MAX!" Spot yelled, "ARE YOU TRYIN' TA DESTROY MY HOUSE?!"

Gabe was still crying into Blondie's shoulder.

Then, Cassie and Damon, the seven year old twins, came in. "MOMMY SHE HIT ME!" Damon said. "WELL NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEARN NOT TA FLUSH MY DOLLS HEAD DOWN DA TOILET WON'T YA!?" Cassie yelled, hitting him again.

Blondie rolled her eyes, putting the phone between her shoulder and head and holding Gabe with one arm and Cassie in the other one. "STOP HITTING YOUR BROTHER!"

Racetrack laughed, "youse sound like Bj wit Tony an' Francy." he said. "Where's Spot? I hoid his melodious yellin'."

"The brake stopped woikin'!" Max yelled, "IF YA WASN'T SUCH A TIGHT WAD AND WOULD BUY ME ONE DAT WOIKED!"

"FINE I'LL GET DA DAMN TING FIXED IF YA JUS' STOP RUNNING OVAH MY WIFE AN' KIDS!" Spot yelled.

Blondie couldn't handle it all at once. "SPOT!" she yelled, "I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP! JESUS CHRIST IT'S NO WONDAH EVERYONE TINK'S WE'S INSANE! I CAN'T TAKE ONE PHONE CALL..."

Spot turned and walked into the living room, grabbing Damon and Cassie and holding one under each arm. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Race," came Blondie's reply. then she turned her attention back to the phone, "He's right here..." she said.

"Okay, put him on." Race said.

Bj's voice came through the phone when Spot picked up "WHO IS THAT?!" she yelled.

"YA MUDDA!" Race yelled.

"MY MUDDA'S DEAD YA BUM!" Bj yelled.

"WELL SHE TALKS TA ME!" Race yelled, "AN I AIN' A BUM!"

"YOUSE PSYCHOTIC!" BJ yelled.

"Heya Race," Spot said still struggling with the twins, "How's it goin'?"

Blondie took the twins from him, one in each arm, and took them to the couch. "Now what happened?" she asked, putting them both on the couch and sitting between them.

They both started telling their version of the story, each trying to yell over the other. Gabe still crying loudly. Blondie put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone in the room got quiet. "Now you go to your room, you go to yours, and you..." she turned to Gabe "...PLEASE stop crying!"

The twins each went into their rooms, Cassie shoving Damon into his.

"Same old," Race said, "Me an' BJ still intah it. Tony came home wit a note,sayin' he 'as playing pokah in History, swindled the teacha outta his money.Max killed anythin' new?" he asked, laughing a little.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" BJ yelled.  
"YA MUDDAH! NOW SHUDDUP BJ!" Race yelled.

"Matter a fact, he killed da dog jus' afore ya called," Spot said, "An' he jus' made a giant hole in my wall."

Blondie heard what Spot said about the wall and turned around. "HE WHAT?!" she yelled storming off into his room.

"I DID NOT! DA SCOOTAH DID!" Max yelled.

Race cracked up, "Hey Jacky boys gettin' dis Newsies reunion up at our old Lodgin' house, he told me tah call youse and ask if you'd wanna go."

"Yeah when is it?" Spot asked.

A loud bang came from Max's room where Blondie and Max were still yelling at each other. Then all was quiet in the house.

"Oh God..." Spot said. "Race hold on a second..." he put the phone down and ran as fast as he could to Max's room "Deah me..."

The scooter had blown up "I didn't do it!" Max said.

There were black remains and Blondie was lying on her back, thrown back by the force of the explosion.

Spot went over and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Then she turned to Max, "MAYBE DAT'LL TEACH YA NOT TA RUN OVAH PEOPLE!"

"She blew it up!" Max yelled.

Race could hear them yelling through the phone, he started cracking up.

"I DID NOT!" Blondie yelled, jumping at Max.

Spot grabbed Blondie by the arms and held her back. "CALM DOWN WOMAN!"

Spot picked up Blondie and threw her over his shoulder, walking back to the living room and picking up the phone hurriedly. "Race? You still dere?" he asked, Blondie still screaming at Max and trying to get away from Spot's grip.

"Yeah," Race said, "What happened? Woild War Tree?" he asked.

"SPOT PUT ME DOWN!" Blondie yelled.

"Yeah pretty much," Spot said, not letting her go.

Gabe could be heard in the hallway cheering, "YAY! IT BLEWED UP!"

"KID DIS MEANS I'S HAFTA WALK!" Max yelled at Gabe, "An I's run fastah dan I rolled."

"Haha," Race said, "Da reunions tahmorrah at four. See ya den Spot..oh,and Carryin' da Bannah." he added the old sign off line.

Gabe looked confused for a minute, " Den why'd ya have da scooter?" he asked.

"MAX IF YOU HURT MY SON SO HELP ME I'LL THROW YOU OFFA DA BROOKLYN BRIDGE!" Blondie yelled.

"Okay Race. Carryin' da banna," Spot said. He hung up the phone and put Blondie down.  
Hob, their oldest at 8 years old, came in. Upon seeing the dog on the floor he just stared at it and yelled, "MAX!" He ran into Max's room. Hob was the only one of Spot's kids that wasn't scared of Max.

Cody, their youngest at 4 years old, came out of his room, dragging his teddy bear. He had apparently just woken up from his nap. "Mommy I had a bad dream an' I couldn't find you or daddy an' I 'as lost an' it 'as dark an'...an'...there 'as nobody left ta love me an' Uncle Max dangled me off the side of the Brooklyn Bridge an'..." he said, walking over to Blondie and hugging her legs with tears in his eyes.

Blondie picked him up and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh it's okay baby it was just a dream," she said, "MAX ARE YA HAPPY? YA GAVE YA NEPHEW A COMPLEX!"

"I GOT A NEPHEW?!" Max yelled, "Whadda youse want?" he said, glaring at Hob, the oldest son.

"YOU KILLED ANUDDA DOG OLD MAN! I WANT YOUSE TA BUY ME A NEW ONE!" Hob yelled.

"Gee ya know IF I HAD DA FREAKIN' MONEY I'S BUY YOUSE A WHOLE BOX OF 'UM!" Max yelled, coming up off the floor, his six feet looming over Hob.

Hob just looked up at him. "DEN GET SOME FREAKIN' MONEY!" he yelled.

Max had to resist the urge to slam Hob against the wall. "FINE I'S GO OUT AND ROB A BANK! TELL 'UM MY FRICKIN' TEN YEAH OLD NEPHEW TOLD ME TO!" he yelled, a vase fell off the wall and broke.

Blondie heard the crash of the vase. "WHAT'D YA DO NOW?!" she yelled at Max. storming off to his room, still holding Cody.

"If ya kid hadn't come in heah screamin' at me it wouldn't have broke!" Max said, glaring at Hob.

"WELL IF YA HADN'T KILLED ANUDDA DOG I WOULDN'T HAVE CAME IN HEAH SCREAMIN' NOW WOULD I?" Hob yelled back.

Spot came in, "Okay okay it'as jus' a vase! Everybody jus' chill out! Hob, stop yelling at your uncle, Max stop terrorizin' my kids and yellin' at my wife an' da brave kid, Blondie...jus' don't kill Max."

Hob went off toward his room. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Max, "Youse lucky my dad came an' broke dis up. And I'm eight...not ten..."

Blondie went into the living room, "I know what'll get that dream off your mind, Cody. You can come help mommy in the kitchen." She headed off to fix supper followed by Cody.

"WHY YOU LIL'!" Max started after Hob. "COME BACK HEAH YA LIL 8 YEAH OLD SPEED BUMP!"

Spot tried his best to block Max from getting through. "CALM DOWN! HE'S EIGHT!" he yelled trying to block Max like a football player.

Hob went into his room laughing.

"DON'T YOUSE LAUGH AT ME YA LIL RODENT! YOU GOTTA SLEEP SOMETIME!" Max yelled, trying to shove Spot out of the way.

Spot held his ground. Hob shut his door still laughing.

End Chapter 1.

Author Note: I hope you liked it. Max is older than Spot, he was added to put a bit of comedy into the Conlon household.


	2. Chapter 2 Lord's Name in Vain

Author Note: Thanks for the review(s) guys on chapter 1! Here's chapter two. They start off where the other's left off, so Max is still steamed at Hob. If you haven't noticed, all of Spot's kids are named after Gabriel Damon in some form or fashion. And yes, Max is very violent. I must warn you, he gets a tad bit racey,so just fair warning, that's why this is T.

Chapter 2:

Max got down and crawled under Spot's legs, getting up and running for Hob's door.

"WHATCHA GONNA DO OLD MAN?!" Hob said tauntingly.

Spot ran at Max and caught him in a flying tackle. "You can't fight an eight year old!" he said wrestling with him.

" I'LL RIP HIS LIL ARMS OFF AND HIT HIM UPSIDE DA HEAD WIT DEM!" Max yelled, "LIL OOMPA LOOMPA!"

The door bell rang.

Blondie went and opened the door.

Spot was still holding Max down. "HE'S JUS' A KID!"

"Heya Blondie," Jack Kelly said, grinning, "Spot...nevah mind, I heah da screamin."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE FREAKIN' POPE!" Max yelled, still trying to get at Hob.

"Hey Jack..." Blondie said, glancing down the hall, "Come on in" she stepped aside.

"LAY OFF MAX! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW SCOOTAH FA GOD'S SAKE!" Spot said, still not letting go.

Cody came into the living room from the kitchen, "UNCLE JACK!" he said, running and hugging Jack. Though Jack wasn't really an uncle it felt like it.

"Hey kid" Jack said, hugging him back. The newsies liked to keep their kids together, so Spot's kid's called Jack uncle.

"JUST LEMME UP!" Max yelled, "YA KILLIN' MY ARM!"

"Promise ya won't do anyting to 'im?" Spot asked suspiciously.

"I's helpin' mommy cook!" Cody said, proud of himself.

"I promise!" Max said, "Just get OFF me."

"Wow,dat's great." Jack said, looking at Blondie over Cody's head and grinning, "Whata ya makin'?" he asked Cody.

"Scetti," Cody said. Blondie smiled.

Spot let go of Max and got up, ready to intervene if he were to try and attack Hob again.

Max stood up, dusting himself off, "I's glad I ain't got kids.." he muttered.

Jack laughed, "Tink ya got a lil' chef heah Blondie." he said.

"I's glad too," Spot said, "Fa everyone's sake..." 

Blondie smiled, "Yeah he's a good worker."

Max mimicked Spot as they went into the living room where Jack was, "Hey Jack." he said.

Jack looked shocked, "What happened tah ya scooter?" he asked.

"..It blew up..." Max said, scowling.

Blondie couldn't suppress a laugh. "Dat's whatcha get fa runnin' ovah everything," she said, smirking.

"So how's tings wit you?" Spot asked.

"I ran ovah speed bumps.." Max muttered.

"Dere good. Sarah's expectin' again.Tink Teddy's gettin' a baby sistah." Jack said.

"Aw! That's great Jack!" Blondie said. Then she turned back to Max, "And my kids are not speed bumps. Neither is the dog."

"No, the dogs road kill." Max said, smirking.

Jack tried not to laugh, "Yeah,she's still tryin' tah find a name for it." he said, "An' Teddy's...gettin' dere."

Blondie sighed at Max's remark and headed back into the kitchen.

Cody followed her.

Spot laughed, "I can't wait ta see da uddas tahmorrah. Wondah how Blink an' Mari's doin'."

"Yeah, tink Race said dere still tagethah.Ya know they lived by each udder for awhile." Jack said, "Did you know Kloppman's still livin'? I went ovah dere tah make sure it'd be okay tah have the reunion there, and Kloppman 'as behind da counter, as always."

Max sat down, yawning. Aggravating Hob had made him sleepy.

"Still?!" Spot said wide-eyed.

Cody's loud crying could be heard from the kitchen.

"Still!" Jack said, "He said he's pushin' ninety-five."

Max growled, "Will ya check on ya kid." he muttered.

Blondie rushed into the living room holding Cody, red faced and tears streaming down his cheeks, in her arms.

Spot looked alarmed, "What happened?!"

Jack got up, moving so they could sit Cody on the couch, "What happened?" he asked.

Max mumbled, getting up and checking, just to show he cared a little bit for "speed bump #5" as he called Cody.

"Stupid me let him stir the spaghetti noodles and he accidentally touched his arm to the metal of the pot..." Blondie said, looking at the rather long burn on the side of Cody's arm. "I ran cold water over it for five minutes but..."

Cody sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jack had had that happen to him, Sarah had used Aloe, "Ya got aloe anywhere?" he asked.

Max gave Blondie a look ,"Well whadya tink a four yeah old would do wit a hot skillet?"

Spot got up and headed off towards the closet in the bathroom, "Yeah...it's in heah somewhere..."

Blondie glared at Max. "He's got more brains dan you it was just an accident!"

Max glared, "Does not." he retorted, huffing up, "Geez,can't even say a woid in dis house witout youse yellin' at me if yaz hadn't noticed I have an opinion!"

Jack snickered,looking at Max out of the corner of his eye.

Spot came back with the aloe. "Finally found it..." he said, handing it to Blondie.

Blondie gently rubbed some on the burn.

Cody watched her. "Is this gonna sting?" he asked.

Damon and Cassie came into the room. "Hey Jack!" they said in unison.

Jack looked up, seeing Damon and Cassie, "How ya doin'?" he said, grinning.

"Good," they both said.

"Jack d'ya wanna stay for supper?" Blondie asked heading back into the kitchen to set the table.

"Sure, Sarah's at pilates,how she manages dat pregnant I don't know." Jack said. "An' Teddy's at a friends house."

Blondie smiled, "Well it's ready everyone so come eat."

Max slunk from the couch, sitting down at the table, giving Hob the death glare.

Jack sat down, feeling a little funny.

Blondie had put all the dishes on the table and they were being passed from kid to kid. "What do you want to drink Jack? We have about anything you can think of..." Blondie said.

Max ripped the spaghetti from one of the kids "Nah,mine." he said.

Jack laughed, watching the kids and Max, "tea's fine Blondie." he said.

Blondie poured a glass of tea for Jack and brought it to him. The whole time she was muttering, "Deah God...fightin' ovah food like dey's starvin'."

Jack cracked up. Spot's house was the second most entertaining to Racetrack and Bj's.

Max clearly never had table etiquette. He had spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. Between him and Cody it looked like the pasta sauce had thrown up on them.

Blondie threw a napkin at Max. "For Christ's sake Max...we got company!" she said.

"Jack ain' company! The mans nearly family! Jesus.. Max said, wiping his face off.

Jack had to keep the tea from coming out of his nasal passages.

Blondie rolled her eyes at Max, "YOU EAT LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! CODY HAS MORE TABLE MANNERS THAN YOU! Jesus..." Blondie said, sitting down after making sure no one else needed anything.

"QUIT USIN' DA LORDS NAME IN VAIN! My god.." Max said.

Jack lost it, tea went out his nose.

"Shuddup Max..." Blondie said.

"COOL!" Cody said. "Do it again!"

"I'd like tah see youse make me old woman!" Max yelled.

Jack patted Cody on the head, still laughing.

Blondie got up. "You wanna go right here right now?"

"Well i'm waitin'!" Max said, gesturing for her to start.

Jack finally got a grip, and sat there. Waiting for when Spot would jump in.

Blondie attempted to launch herself over the table at Max but Spot was too quick for her. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he said, grabbing her by the arms and holding her back.

Blondie fought like mad to get free and attack Max. "LEMME GO! I'LL GIVE 'IM AN OLD WOMAN!"

Cody looked terrified. He moved closer to Jack. "Make 'em stop Uncle Jack." he said.

Jack rolled his eyes, looking up at the water sprinklers above the table, he stood up and pulled out his lighter, waving it under them til they went off.

Max got hit in the face with water "JACK KELLY!" he yelled, spitting water out.

Blondie calmed down and Spot let her go. Her hair was soaking wet and matted to her face. "Oi vey..." she said. turning the sprinklers off.

Spot sat back down and looked at Jack mouthing "Thank you!"

"Ya welcome," Jack said, looking down at Cody "Ya okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cody said, hugging Jack. 

Max huffed up, "I need a smoke.." he muttered,going off to the porch.

END Chapter 2

Author Note 2: So this one was a tad bit long, it was also a bit slow up to the dinner. Hope you liked it though! R&R PLEASE?!


	3. Chapter 3: We's Got Problems

Authors Note: Finally got Chapter Three, took a review to get it up. You see? You keep reviewing I keep giving. This one I ended on a cliff hanger so, yeah. Thanks for the reviews those who gave them!

**Chapter 3**

"**We's Got Problems"**

Blondie woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Spot up because he still didn't know yet. She headed to the bathroom as quietly as she could trying not to wake any of the kids up because they couldn't keep a secret either. Morning sickness in her opinion was the worst part.

Max was muttering in his sleep,he randomly screamed, "SPEED BUMP!"Jack rolled over, watching Sarah sleep, he smiled as she stirred and looked up at him, "Hey you." he said, fiddling with her hair."Hey yourself," Sarah said drowsily.Jack laughed, "How's my two favorite girls?" he asked, referring to his daughter she carried inside her."She kicked yesterday, Teddy felt her while you were at Spots," Sarah said, "HE coming today?""Yeah,him an' Blondie an' Spot," Jack said, staring at Sarah, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd seen in his lifetime, besides Medda, "I love you." he said, kissing her.

Blondie heard Max and prayed with all her heart that he wasn't awake. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust Max to keep a secret as big as this. Not from Spot anyway...

Max started snoring, his arm hanging off of the side of the bed and Blondie's dog came in there, sniffing his hand then started licking it, "Hah?" he muttered, he woke up, staring at the dog drowsily, "BLONDIE! COME GET YA DOG!" he yelled.

Blondie was still bent over the toilet puking. She came up for air. "I'M...A LITTLE...BUSY..." she managed to say before she started going again. She knew it was all up. Max could surely to God hear her puking her guts out and would tell Spot.

Max rolled his eyes, getting up and going into the bathroom, "Whats wrong wit you?" he asked, watching her throw up.

Blondie finally regained herself. "I'm pregnant...Max...please don't tell Spot! I'll do anything just don't tell him!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Max stood there, his mouth hanging open, "How many months?" he asked, grinning a little, "I'm not gunna tell Spot, and you don't gotta do nuttin' but quit ya cryin'."

"Three months...I'm actually surprised I haven't started showing yet..." Blondie said, getting up and splashing some water on her face. "Thanks Max," she said smiling a little.

"Yeah Yeah,him are brother-in-laws for." Max said, "Ya need ta tell the kid though, he'll start wonderin' when your belly gets all..well.you know. My god. Another speed-bump"

Blondie smiled, "Yeah...speed bump number 6...Doctor thinks it's gonna be a girl...I just don't know how to tell Spot. I'm waiting for the right moment," she said.

"Well..dere is the reunion." Max said.

"Yeah..." Blondie said. "Well thanks again Max. I feel a little better now that I've got that off of my chest." She heard Spot stir. "I guess I'd better go make breakfast before he wakes up. Whadda you want to eat?"

"I'll make it, you...you bettah get in the shower."Max said.

Blondie smiled again. Max had always been overly nice to her while she was pregnant. "Okay," she said. She then crept into her room to get some clean clothes and went back into the bathroom, turning on the water. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw that she was starting to show a little. Maybe Max was right...maybe she had to come clean at the reunion today.

The only thing Max knew how to cook was pancakes, He could even do the weird little flip in the air thing and make them land in the middle of the skillet. He started whistling an old Irish folk song his dad had taught him and Spot when they were little, stacking the three pancakes up on the plate and setting a strawberry on top.

After Blondie had stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth, she went in the kitchen to join Max. No one else was awake yet, thankfully. Her only moments of peace came when the kids were sleeping.

Max threw a plate of pancakes in front of her "you.eat,now." Max said, flipping up another batch. The kids probably think he drugged them.

"Thanks," Blondie said. She had just started eating when the phone rang. She got up to go answer it.

Max looked over, seeing who it was, "Parker." he said, "KB!"

Blondie answered the phone, "Hello?" "Heya Blondie! How's it goin'?" came Blink's voice on the other line. "Everything's good. How about you?" Blondie asked.Spot walked in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Mornin' Max..." he said. He was used to Max's transferring to and from the scooter and now that it was gone he should have expected Max to cook breakfast sooner or later.

"Mornin'." Max said, "Blondie's on da phone wit KB." he'd always referred to Blink as KB. "Pancakes, and ya can tell Cody I didn' drug 'um."

Spot laughed, "I'll tell 'im..." "It's...okay..." Blink said. "Anyway, is Max around?" "Yeah...he's right here..." Blondie said, holding the phone out to Max.

Max stared at the phone, then grabbed it, "hello?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Heya Max...Jacky Boy told me ya scootah broke an' I know a guy dat can getcha a new one..." Blink said. "I could get it to ya at da reunion probly...so whaddya say?" Blink knew Blondie was probably gonna hate him for getting Max the new scooter.

Max laughed, "Sure, I'll hafta look at it foist though." he said, he had certain criteria for his scooters.

"Great...I'll load it up an' bring it," Blink said. "Well, see ya at da reunion?" The kids all walked into the living room, sitting down at the table and wondering why Max was up cooking breakfast.

"Yeah,sure,cya." Max said, hanging up. He looked around at the kids, "Don't gimme dat look." he said, "Ya should be happy I ain't all grouchy dis mornin'."

Blondie laughed a little. Spot looked from her to Max. "You're actually gettin' along?"

"sure, why not?" Max said, fixing his own plate and sitting down, looking at Hob who had this ludicrous look on his face, "Whaddya lookin' at kid?"

"Ya bein' too nice..." Hob said. Blondie laughed. "He can be nice when he wants to..." she said smiling at him.

Max nearly choked on his pancakes, "He didn' know dat?" he said.

Hob stared at him. "No..." The phone rang again. Spot went to answer it. "Hello?" he continued to talk for a few minutes then hung up. "Max...we got problems..."


	4. Chapter 4 A Whacking Required

Author's Note: I apologize for this taking FOREVER. I lost my password, again (I really need to write these things down) and finally acquired the website this is on as a roleplay back again. So I am sorry for the cliffhanger XD so without further ado, Chapter 4, A Whacking Required

Max got up, following Spot, "What's goin' on?" he said.

"Well...da boys been havin' issues wit Racetrack an' his boys an'...dey's startin' a gang war..." Spot said.

Max frowned, "Wait, ya know what dis means? Race said dat the only way a gang war would happen was if Tone came back into town." he said, then added, "Race is one of his big hitmen,you do remembah dat?"

Spot nodded gravely. "I's worried about keepin' da kids an' Blondie safe...She's been actin' kinda funny lately..." Spot said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, ya house has every security thing dat the guy could install,dey should be okay." Max said, ignoring the last bit so not to slip to him about Blondie, "what are we gunna do at da reunion? Everybody'll be dere, hopefully dere wise enough not tah attack in a group."

"Let's hope so..." Spot said. He looked at his watch, which said 7:45. "We's gotta brace ourselves regardless," he added.

"Yeah," Max said, "I'm gettin' in da showah." he said,heading off to one of the bathrooms.

Spot headed back to the table, fixing himself a plate and sitting down, looking grave.

Blondie noticed and gave him a "What's wrong?" look.

Spot looked around at all of the kids. "Later..." he mouthed.

When they had finished eating, she pulled him aside into their bedroom. "What happened?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

Spot sighed. "Well...Racetrack's boys've been givin' mine and Max's boys trouble an' now dey's startin' a gang war," he said.

Blondie gasped. "But what about the reunion?"

"I'm startin' ta tink we'd be bettah off if we don't go..." Spot said.

Jack had gotten a phone call from Race about the gang war,telling Jack to call Spot,he dialed Spot's home phone and waited for someone to answer.

Blondie answered the phone. "Hello?" you could hear the worry in her voice.

"Hey Blondie,lemme talk tah Spot." Jack said.

Blondie handed the phone to Spot. "Hello?" he muttered.

"Hey Spot,Race called me awhile ago,he said ya don't gotta worry bout them causin' anythin' at the got Tony tah set that as neutral ground." Jack said, "He woulda called ya himself,but they got his phoneline hacked."

"Tanks..." Spot said, "Dat's what I 'as worried about cause it's gonna be crawlin' wit kids..."

"Yeah," Jack grinned at Teddy as he came into the kitchen, Teddy grabbed the salt instead of the sugar, "Teddy..dats salt..I don' tink.." he watched the kid pour half of it onto his cereal, "My god...Teddy I told yaz,we labeled it for ya!"

Spot heard the shattering of glass and the kids screaming. He rushed from the room, shoving the phone at Blondie.

Max had been heading to the laundry room to get a new shirt, bumping into one of the kids in the process and they'd dropped a plate.

"What happened?" Jack said,holding Teddy away from the Salt and balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"Oh my God..." Spot said, sighing in relief.

"I'm not sure..." she said.

Spot came back into the room. "False alarm..." he said taking the phone back. "Sorry Jack."

"Dats fine..Teddy...no..leave da..." he pulled the dog away from Teddy, "It's as alive as youse are an' ya can't make it eat raw pasta! It's seven in da mornin' why ya...oi..nevah mind." he returned back to Spot, "Remind me how an' eleven yeah old is sposed tah act?" he asked, laughing.

Spot laughed a little. "I dunno..."

"Go get ready!" Jack said, sending Teddy along, "Deah me, I don't tink me an' Sarah shoulda mated, between me an' her's IQ's Teddy's got no chance in life."

Spot cracked up. "Hey listen Jacky Boy...I's gotta go get ready...see ya at da reunion..."

"okay,cya." Jack said, hanging up.

Max yelled, coming out of his bedroom, his white t-shirt was pink. "WHO PUT RED WIT DA WHITE CLOTHES!" he yelled.

Hob got an evil smile on his face.

Blondie saw him. "Hob..." she said, sighing."What am I gonna DO with you? You know what...you're grounded. Except for the reunion, you're not goin' anywhere."

"But mom!" Hob said.

"Don't talk back to me," Blondie said.

Hob stormed off to his room, brushing into her on purpose and knocking her backwards.

Max grabbed Hob by the shirt,shoving him into the wall, "Youse go apologize tah ya muddah." he said,glaring at Hob.

Hob's eyes got wide and he stumped back over to Blondie. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"Dats bettah,I's catch you bein' dat way towards her again,it aintcha dad ya just gotta put up wit. Dat woman gave you life,be grateful!" Max said,he barely remembered his own mother,so he didn't like it when they disrespected Blondie like that.

Hob nodded and half ran to his room.

"Thanks," Blondie said, smiling at Max.

Spot stared wide-eyed, from one to the other.

"Ya welcome," Max said,then saw Spot,and started laughing, "I's puttin' on a hoodie." he went back into his room and came back out with a Fighting Irish hoodie on.

Spot headed off to take a shower.

They were all ready by 12:00 and decided to head out early. They got there at about 12:30. Spot looked around nervously as the kids got out of the car. As far as he could remember, Tony had always been true to his word but he was still wary.

Jack was already there,along with Sarah and Teddy,who was preoccupied with the statue of Horace Greely.

Max saw a group of guys from The Bronx and went over to catch up on old times,keeping an eye out for any suspicious movement.

Racetrack and BJ pulled up,Race was shaking like a leaf,watching Tony and Francy run off to where the other kids were, "Don' you give people grief eidah!" he yelled at Tony.

Blink and Mari pulled up.

Spot wanted more than anything to talk to Race, but Blink held him up.

Race saw Spot,but didn't make eye contact.

Tony found Teddy, "Hey kid,you play poker?" he asked.

"Whats poker?" Teddy asked,he had a feeling he'd heard of that before.

Francy sat down with a book,shaking her head at Tony, "you have problems." she said.

Jack was talking to Skittery about something,when he saw Spot, "Heya Spot!" he said.

"Hey Jack," Spot said.

Cody and Gabe were climbing the statue. Cassie and Damon were off arguing and Hob was with Tony, Francy, and Teddy, still sullen up because Max had yelled at him and he had gotten grounded.

Tony looked at Hob, "Whats up wit you?" he asked,dealing the cards out,Teddy was gullible,and easy to get money out of,so he always hit him up.

Teddy stared off into space,his eyes got wide and he fell backwards.

Sarah saw him and sighed, "What am I going to do with that boy.."she muttered.

"Just in case anything happens," Jack said, "I got security watchin'" he pointed at the guys standing around certain areas, "But I don't tink nuttin'll happen."

"Got grounded..." Hob muttered. "My mom an' uncle are way too harsh...But it doesn't matter...I'm gonna get back at 'em. I already got a plan."

"Good." Spot responded to Jack. That thought reassured him a little bit.

"Gabe! Cody! Get down from there!" Blondie said, heading over to try to get them off of the statue. It wouldn't have bothered her if Cody didn't have a terrible sense of balance. He had inherited his mother's clumsiness.

"Race looks real noivous..." Spot said, "You know what's wrong wit him?"

Blink walked over to Max. "You ready ta see it?" he asked, referring to the electric scooter.

Tony smirked, "Oh yeah,whatcha big plan?" he asked,hitting Teddy upside the head, "Hey youse,I delt,start playin'."

"huh?Oh!"Teddy grabbed the cards,looking them over, "Hey Tony...I forgot how to play..."

"Oi vey.." Tony said,hitting himself in the head with the cards.

"Accordin' tah him,Tony's trying to get one of his boys to come aftah you an' Max," Jack said, "He's scared it'll be him,so yah see why he's noivous."

"sure," Max said,he waved bye to the guys and followed Blink.

"You'll see..." Hob said, evilly. He didn't really have a plan it had just sounded like a good thing to say.

Spot remained silent for a minute at hearing this news.

Blink led the way to his car, pushed a button, and opened the back. In there was a scooter, very much like Max's, even the same color. "Test it if ya wanna," Blink said, lifting it out of the car.

Max stared at it,looking it over, "Dats fine," he said,pulling out a wad of money and handing some to Blink, "Dere."

"Pleasure doin' business witcha," Blink said.

Tony snorted with laughter, "Sure ya do Hob." he said.

"I DO!" Hob said. "I just don't know it yet..."

Teddy laid down a full house, "is that good?" he asked.

Tony stared at it, then at his deuce sixes, and scowled, "Why you little.." he grabbed Teddy by the shirt.

"WHOA WHOA Hey!" Race grabbed Tony by the shirt, "Youse just set him back down," he said, "I ain't puttin' up wit your crap tahday Tony."

Tony shrugged his dad off, turning back to Hob, "Exactly, dat why ya gotta plan ahead!" he said.

Race frowned at Tony, "Lil' bum..." he said, then smirked, "I'm so proud."

Jack heard Race and laughed, "Like faddah like son huh Race?" he said.

"Yup." Racetrack said, grinning.

"I'll plan ahead..." Hob started thinking. "You got any ideas?" He asked Tony.

Tony thought on it, just as Max came up and ran over Hob's foot." I see ya uncle got his scootah back.." he said, smirking.

Hob grabbed his foot. "Friggin' scabbah..." he muttered, cursing under his breath. He started wracking his brains for things he could do to get them back, then got an evil grin on his face. "Oh I got it now..."

Spot walked over to Racetrack, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um...heya Race..." he said.

Racetrack jumped, "I DIDN' DO IT!" he yelled.

Tony heard his dad and burst into laughter.

"It's okay Race...jus' me..." Spot said.

Blondie had finally got Gabe and Cody to get down from the statue. They ran over and started chasing each other around Hob.

Hob kicked out his foot and tripped Gabe. "Oops..." he muttered.

"oh..." Race said,goin' a little quiet, "So...how ya doin'?"

Max ran over Hob's foot again, "Dat's fah trippin' da twins!" he yelled.

"I's good...an' you?" Spot said to Race

Hob cursed, louder this time.

Blondie heard him. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"I DIDN'T SAY NUTTIN'!" Hob yelled back.

"WHAT'VE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DAT KINDA LANGUAGE?" Blondie yelled.

"YOU AIN'T TOLD ME NUTTIN'!" Hob retorted. He was still rather angry with Blondie for grounding him so it felt kind of good to yell.

Max parked the scooter,glad to have that out of his system,hearing Hob and Blondie screaming at each other, "What I tell youse bout screamin' atcha muddah!" he said,coming over there.

"Yeah,yeah...i'm good." Race said,still diverting eye contact.

"Dat's good," Spot said akwardly.

Hob heard Max and ran. "Mom! Don't let him hurt me!"

"Sorry...nothing I can do..." Blondie said, sitting down on the statue and watching.

Max grabbed Hob by the shirt and took him over somewhere,setting him down, "Listen, an' listen good,dat woman out dere,gave your sorry lil' butt life,witout her you wouldn't be here,so I suggest youse streighten up afore I make you?Got it?" he said,pointing his finger in Hob's face, "Dis is da second time I've had tah call youse out,next time, I'm gettin' ya dad on ya,got dat?"

"Yeah.." Race said,then his phone went off, "'scuse me Spot.." he said,going over with his phone "Hello?" he said

"Higgins?" Tony's voice came out through the phone

Race nearly dropped the phone, "Yeah Tone?" he said.

"I got a lil' job for you tah do..."Tony said,then told him what he had to do

"Tone...are you sure?"Race said, "I mean...can't ya get Fazio..or Chrissy tah do dis?"

"Higgins are you questioning my authority?" Tony yelled

"No..no I ain't Tone," Race said, "Consider it done." he flipped the phone shut,and fainted.

Tony saw his dad pass out "Well Francy..Dad finally lost it." he said, shuffling his cards.

"RACE!" BJ shrieked, running over and picking Racetrack up.

"Yeah..." Hob said shakily.

Spot rushed over to Race's side. He knew what this meant. He pulled Max aside. "It's happened..."

"what?" Max said, staring.

Jack and the others were trying to revive Race, who was out cold.

"IS HE DEAD?" BJ asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cool! Can I have my inheritance now?" Tony asked, getting hit by BJ.

Francy was trying to wake her dad up with her book, "DADDY!" she yelled.

Spot told Max his suspicions. About what Jack had told him and about what he almost knew the phone call had meant.

Max's eyes got wide, "So dey want Race tah..."he made a whacking motion with his hand. "you."

Jack got water out of a fountain and poured it on Race who came up sputtering.

Racetrack looked around, and saw Spot, his eyes widened and he started running, being restrained by Jack, "Whoa whoa Race! Chill out! What happened." he asked.

"I-I-I can't say heah..." Racetrack was shaking like a leaf; he was on the brink of passing out again.

"Yeah..." Spot said nervously. He didn't know what to do.

Race's nerves got the best of him, he yacked in the fountain.

"EW!" Francy yelled, "Daddy tossed his cookies!"

Tony started cracking up, he thought it was funny, til BJ hit him with her hat.

"Get a grip Tony!" BJ hissed, comforting Racetrack.

Jack sighed, "Tell Race tah meet me in the lodging house." he said, looking over at Spot and Max.

Max heard Race yack, "Well...at least his nerves might stop him.."he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Spot said. He felt kind of sick himself.

Jack stared at Race after he got done talking, "He wants youse ta kill Spot?" he repeated.

"YES!" Race said, working on his second beer, "An' an' I can't do it Jacky boy! An' if I don' do it I'LL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FREAKIN' HUDSON WITOUT MY HEAD!"

"Well maybe we can get Spot in here and talk about it." Jack said.

"WHADDYA MEAN JACKY BOY HE'LL MOIDAH ME!" Race yelled.

"no he won't!" Jack said, "If ya talk it out maybe ya won't be so jumpy!"

Race started muttering to himself.

Blondie walked over to join Max and Spot. Spot was really pale. "Spot...what's wrong?" she asked.

Max explained it to Blondie,she had a right to know.

Blondie looked as though she was about to pass out. "Oh my God..."

Max was fixing to say something when the lodging house door opened and out came Jack.

"He's downin' beers like crazy." Jack said when he got over to Max and Spot, "He won't calm down."

Spot couldn't say anything. His throat was dry. What was he going to tell the kids?

Max thought a little and said, "What if we talked tah him?"

"He'd prolly jump out da window," Jack said, "BJ's tryin' tah calm him down right now."

"Well we gotta talk it out..." Spot said. "C'mon Max..." he headed inside.

-falls over, dies- Oi…well there ya go Chapter Five will be up sometime next week or this week, depends on my mood.

Little Author's Note:

Tony is Racetrack's son, named after Race, whose name is Anthony. Frannie is named after Jack; her name is Francis, but refuses to go by it. And BJ, or BlackJack Caelyn Anderson, is Race's wife. I couldn't remember if I elaborated. And Teddy is Jack's son….he's yeah..he's special.

.


End file.
